a mutant and a demon
by dagset8
Summary: What if Hiei had someone else to help him besides Kurama? Someone to find the rooms where the items where and unlock the door from the inside. Set during the dark artifacts. adoptable
1. Chapter 1

_I'm new at this so please don't be so harsh at me and i would love to get some ideas from you guys. i don't own yuyuhakusho, but i wish i did, or the powers that my ocs has that belongs to the move race to witch mountain. if you haven't seen it you should. also this chapter is a flashback on how my oc meets hiei and i would like five reviews to see if people are actually interested so that i can write more chapters, well enjoy_

I thought it was going to be another ordinary day. I woke up, dressed in my baggy shirt, hoody, and bell-bottom pants. Then did the rest of my morning routine and went to school with my twin brother. There I did my work and made sure nobody found out my secret. After school I went straight home to a beautiful cream colored Victoria style house with a forest in the backyard. First thing I had to do was my homework and maybe ill be able to walk through the woods. As I entered my room I saw my bed against the wall across from the door, and my closet on the other wall at the foot of the bed. My desk and computer were against the wall by the bedroom door and a nightstand next to my bed. After I did my stacks of math and history homework I ate dinner with my family and went to bed with the cloths I had on. Hours later I woke up from a horrible nightmare. I dreamed that my entire family disappeared but it was only a dream. I noticed then that the room was extremely hot. Justine, my brother, must have turned up the heat again. I went to the door in terms to turn the heat down but when I opened it all I saw were flames climbing the walls and liking the ceiling. I was petrified and wondered how a fire could start at my house. Then I heard a creak and looked up and slammed the door before an inflamed beam could fall on me. I rushed to the window over my bed, still in my day clothes, and jumped out of the 2 story high window to the ground trying not to crash into the tree next to my window. I then looked at the flaming house that has been my home for 13 years. By the time the fire department came the fire was starting to inch towards my cherished forest where my Justine and I used to play games and make believe. I kept looking at the house looking for my mother, father, and brother to come out. I was beginning to panicked none of them were coming out then at that moment the roof clasps. The firemen tried all they can but they couldn't save the house of my family. Never again will I annoy my brother with my singing, never again will I discuss about history with my dad, and never again will I dance with my mom. I'll never see Justine try to act macho and tough, or see my parents act like little kids. Because they were gone, they were gone forever. Tears started to prick my eyes but I held them in this was not the time to sob yet. Three men in black suits and glasses came up to me. They said to come with them but I didn't trust them so I ran into the woods that were behind me as fast as I can.

"Get her," one of them said and they started to chase me. I ran and ran with my mid-length blond hair whipping behind me, but they where catching up to me. Suddenly I tripped on a tree root and landed face first in the dirt. I looked behind me and they were practically on top of me. They started to change into hideous forms with skins of blue, red, and green. They had huge razor sharp teeth and humongous muscles. They came closer and I shut my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I heard a sword being on sheathed and then screams of pain. I opened my crystal blue eyes and looked into the eyes of blood red.

"W-who are you, and what are those things?" I asked the mysterious figure.

"Hn, they were demons and my name is of no importance to a pathetic onna like you," he said. I looked down at my lap after he said that, thinking that he would go away. "Why were they chasing you?" he asked.

I looked up at him "Huh?"

"Grrr …why. Were. They. Chasing. You?"

"I-I don't know," and I looked away

"You're a mutant aren't you?" he stated more than asked while smirking.

"H-h-how did you know?!" I screamed my eyes the size of dinner plates.

"One is that I can't read your mind and two is that before I killed them you had a barrier up around you," while he was explaining this I decided to stand up and I got a better look at him. He was wearing black boots, pants, and a cloak. He had on an emotionless face with a white bandana on his forehead. His hair was black that seemed to defy gravity with a white star-burst in the middle.

"What else can you do onna?" I don't know why but I felt compelled to answer his question even though the answer to it was something I kept secret to everyone but my family for 5 years.

"I-I can manipulate my molecules so that I can phase through objects or withstand the greatest of impacts and also other psychic abilities,"

"Hnn, you could be of some use to me,"

"Use to you?"

"Would you rather face off these demons yourself? If not then follow me," I sat there thinking of his I guess you could say offer. I didn't want to be alone in this world and if he knows what I am then he could help me control my powers and understand more. When I looked up he was about 10 feet away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled. He stopped and slightly turned towards me. "If I'm going to follow you then I at least need to know your name"

"Hmpf its Hiei," _hiei so that's his name_

"Are you just going to stand there or be left behind?" I looked up and ran to catch up to him and I been with him for the next three years.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

_I do not own yu yu hakusho I or my oc's powers I only own my own character. And please review this would really like some opinions on my stories thank you. Oh and before I forget italics mean that the person of the point of view we are on is thinking_

It had been 3 years since I joined up with Hiei. Since then I have gotten better with controlling my powers. I don't sink to the floor or accidently lift something telepathically and crash it to the wall any more. But I still have to, I guess you could say hibernate, after I do some kind of major psychic technique though for about a 2 weeks. Also over the years Hiei has taught me how to use a katana but instead of one like him I used two katanas. He also taught me how to speak Japanese since that was the main language of the place he came from. I still were hoodie now a days, but now I wear a form fitting brown sleeveless shit and baggy camo pants. Also I keep my, now waist length, blond hair tucked under a hat, so I kinda look like a boy now. Which is good because now people don't underestimate me. Over the years we have become close friends even though Hiei didn't show it I knew he cared for me somewhat because he actually asked for my name and use it which by the way is Maxalina Hudson. Once I joined Hiei we arrived at a place called makai or demon world. After 2 years of searching for something we went back to ningenkai of humane world and met up with Suichi Minamino, or as Hiei called him Kurama. After convincing him to join us we met a demon named Goki. I don't like him very much he always stares at me with this funny look like he was going to eat me. So I either sticked with Kurama of Hiei. We have spent are years together thieving and now we are about to make thieving history, for we are going to steal the dark artifact. We have just reached the entrance of the vault after taking out some of Koema's pathetic guards.

"Hmph that was easy" Hiei said while sheathing his sword.

"Indeed it was" replied Kurama

"Well let's bust up this door already!"

"Wait Goki we have a better way" said Kurama.

"You know what to do" Hiei told me, and I nodded my head.

"Whats the puny humane gonna do?"

"Hn, watch and learn Goki" said Hiei. I walked up to the vault and with out evening thinking about it passed through the door like it was nothing.

"w-what how she do that?!" screamed Goki

"Easy that humane is a mutant" Hiei said with a smirk. Once I was on the other side I unlock the vault doors to let them in. when they grabbed the artifacts we turned around and found guards around us. Hiei, Kurama, and Goki took care of them easily.

"Let's get out of hear" said Hiei

"Yes lets" replied Kumara. And we all ran out of there.

"Intruder alerts, intruder alert, lock the doors they stole all three of the artifacts" said an ogre on the intercom. _Hmph like doors are going to slow us down. _Once they killed the guards I touched the door and we all passed through it. Then we escaped to the ningenkai. Once there Hiei, Kurama, and I staid in the clearing that we have found and Goki went to get a meal. After awhile it started to rain.

"Onna would you?" asked Hiei, and suddenly it stoped raining. "Thank you" a few seconds later Goki came back with the orb of bas, while Hiei was practicing with the shadow sword.

"Oh yes this is perfect" cackle Hiei. "If this sword could make demons from trees think what it will do to humans? I say we go to the next big city and crave out a thousand of them and raise an entire demon army."

"Hm, I like the way you think Hiei and if we teach them how to eat souls I know how to feed them all, the orb of bas" laughed Goki.

"And with max's powers no one will penetrate us and once the moon is full we will supposedly gain complete control isn't that right Kumara?" stated Hiei.

"Sorry but I must withdraw from this alliance" said Kurama emotionlessly

"WHAT!?" said Hiei and Goki while I just gasped.

"What is that suppose to mean? Surely you not dropping out of the game when we've come this far?" questioned Hiei.

Kumara blunted "yes."

"You coward your years of hiding yourself in this human world has made you just like them spineless and ready to be walked on" shouted Hiei. After he said that I looked down at my feet because I was raised as a humane.

"I don't give a flip if he leaves but he's got no right to the loot, give us the pretty little mirror" said Goki.

"I cant I have great need for it myself first" said Kumara. _That's right his mother is in the hospital with an illness, is he going to use the mirror to cure her?_

"All right,** THEN ILL PUNCH IT OUTA YA**" yelled Goki while going for a punch Kurama but then we heard someone say "hey fellas" Goki stopped and we all looked at where the voice came from.

"Couldn't help but notice that there was no rain falling here. Maybe the next time you guys go and go stealing some magic toys you should hide where its not so obviously sunny, just a tip." Said a guy with greased back black hair and wearing a green uniform.

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts?" asked a not so happy Hiei.

Goki grunted, "Give us your name."

"Oh thank you, hoped you asked. Hello boys the names Yusuke and I'm a spirit detective" the guy, now known as Yusuke, stated. I was a bit pissed that he called me a boy but I let it slide. From the look of him id say his i.q. didn't even reach 20.

"Spirit detective?" said Goki. I didn't know what that was but Goki sounded worried.

"Don't worry he's just one of Koenma's fools, he must have been the only human they could round up his spirit energy is pathetic" Hiei stated._ Hiei seems confident._ Kurama's eyes widened a little bit then he turned and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

"Sorry but I have no time to be arrested" Kurama said and walked into the darkness.

"Stop Kurama you can't just walk out on our plan!" exclaimed Hiei and he jumped and disappeared with me in tow. I don't know how it happened but we lost all trace of Kurama. Hiei was certanly not happy about this. We were at a war house right now and Hiei and I were practicing with our katanas. Goki came back a while later and told us how he clobbered Yusuke but before he could finish him off some "angry villagers" came by and he was scared off. I looked into his memory and giggled at the fact that he failed to notice that the village was only one person. After he told us this he left to go and get his meal. I wanted to stop him from taking the souls of innocent children but I was indebted to Hiei and from what I was always told from when I was young was that I should always repay my depts. no matter what.

Hiei must have saw my inner turmoil in my eyes and said "go and get some rest we'll be training all day tomarrow"I just nodded my head and did what I was told to do. Going behind some crates I took off my hat and let my long blond hair cascade down my back. I used the hood of my hoodie as a pillow and then went to sleep not knowing that Hiei was watching me intently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Again I do not own yu yu hakusho the only thing I own is my charter max._

The next day we did just as Hiei said we would do. We trained all day on my powers and my sword fighting. By the end of the day we sensed that Goki was defeated by the detective. Which I silently cheered for. I never liked him and anybody else would have been wishing for the same thing. On the night of the full moon Kurama did use the mirror to heal his mother but the mirror required him to sacrifice his own life. Before this Kurama told the detective everything about him. When Kurama made his wish yusuke stuck his own hand in to sacrifice himself. When it was over neither of them lost their lives and Kurama's mother lived. Hiei and I are on top of the ware house now after watching this display. The look on Hiei's gave away that he was thinking about Goki's and Kurama's mistakes. Then he pulled out the shadow sword, and then he jumped up and cut the air with the sword. The next day we were on top of a construction site watching the display between the detective and a brunet girl in a sailor suit. A tiny demon on Hiei's shoulder said "Kieko Yukimora, classmate and childhood friend of yusuke uramashi. She appears to be his closets link."

"Perfect with a little help from her ill be quite entertained" said Hiei with a chuckle. "Max."

"Hm?"

"Go back to the ware house and gather up as many humans as you can."

"Ok, but May I ask on why?"

"Just to make things a little more fun and it would be good practice for you" he said. I went back to the ware house and did just as he said to do. A little while he came back with that kieko girl uncounsies in his arms.

"So how long do you think it will take him to get here?" I said monotonously.

He smirked and said with confidence" he'll be here soon enough. After all we have his preasouse kieko." He looked around and saw all the humans I gathered up. "You did well. Why don't you go and hibernate, with all this activity you'll be needing it. By the time you wake up all this will be over and we'll be well on our way to world domination, and kieko here will be you little slave. You deserve that much with all the help you gave me."

"Yes Hiei" was all I said before I went behind the crates and lied down, not even taking off my hate, and was out like a light.

Hiei's pov (didn't expect that did ya?)

It's been awhile since I sent max to hibernate and now I sense the detective outside the ware house. After he opened the door he yelled "get out here Hiei I'm gonna kick your but." After he said that all the humans max and I gather came out. "What the. Who the heck are they?"

"Physically their normal humans, but it looks like Hiei is controlling their minds" said his assistant

"What?!"

"The records department doesn't know about this for him to control this many humans at once he must posses the jagan."

"The jagan?"

"Well done" I said with a chuckle. "I used my power to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you but they do make excellent scenery."

"That some pimple" said the detective.

"That's the jagan. The third eye of the spirit"

"A normal human would have surcome to its power by now, but I seethe geniuses of the spirit world have found a nice pick. That's why I have insurance." After I said that the humans brought out his onna.

"Kieko! Hey what do you plane to do with her?"

"Nothing more if you brought me the weapons" the detective then presented the weapons. "Oh good boy. Both the orb of bass and that precious forlorn hope. You may have her" then the humans proceeded to throw her to him.

"kieko!' he exclaimed.

"So maybe my plane had a few set backs, but the end result is the same. All three weapons of darkness are in my control and those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet" I said with a smirk on my face.

"You should stop bragging" said the detective.

"grrrr…?"

"It will just be more embarrassing for you now that I have kieko. I'm gonna rip out you teeth"

"Huh. Try ill give you a head start"

" you know that cocky laugh is really starting to piss me off!" he yelled while coming at me with a punch but I dodged at the last second.( I'm not good at fight scenes so I'm gonna skip that. Hiei told them what he did to Kieko. Then he and Yusuke fought, Kurama came blah blah end of fight.)

During the fight I made sure to stay away from where max was sleeping. I did not want her to get her hurt while we fought. But I cannot believe that foolish detective beat me and that Kurama betrayed me.

The detective gave the antidote to that onna and the jagan disappeared from here forehead.

"Goodbye Kieko monster"

"She's going to recover"

"I sure hope so, thanks for all the help Kurama, how do you feel?"

"Good I guess I avoided the organs at least"

"I still can't believe on what you did Yusuke"

"Why not?"

"Why didn't you tell that sprit guns can bounce of mirrors? When did you learn that?"

"Hmmmmm about ten minuets ago"

"What?!"

"Hiei was way to fast. I knew he would have been able to dodge the spirit gun unless I shoot him from behind. That's when I spotted the forlorn hope in the corner and I thought hey ill give it a try."

"You weren't certain?" asked Kurama

"Well one time in science class they bounced light off of mirror and I thought it might be the same"

"Might!?. You risked our lives on a might?! What exactly would you have done if the spirit gun hadn't bounced off the mirror?"

"Get chopped up to pieces I guess."

"Hm, all the while we've been thinking you've been a brilliant strategist. Really you're just a lucky fool"

"Hey watch it fox boy! What dose that word even mean any way?"

"A strategist is someone who uses his brain"

"Hey!"  
"Now now boys"

"Hey wait a minuet what happened to that other guy any way? The one with the hoodie." Asked Yusuke.

"You mean max"said Kurama

"Max? Is that his name?"

"Yes and since Hiei is here Max cant be to far away" I can't believe Kurama is going to turn max in. max doesn't decervive to go to spirit world jail. They looked around the ware house for her. Kurama is the one that found her. "Yusuke max is over here."

"Don't tell me he was sleeping here the whole time" the detective grunted.

"It seems that max is hibernating"

"What is he a bear?"

"No, max is a powerful psychic in fact max was the one that made the rain stop when you found us. Activities such as that causes strain in the brain so max requires long hours of sleep" Kurama explained

"Huh must be good to sleep that long and no one disturbing you"

"Yes but shouldn't you get these two to spirit world"

"Oh yes of course!" exclaimed Boton. "Ill see you tomorrow Yusuke" after that me and max have been transported to spirit world.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

_Once again I do not own yu yu hakusho. Also italics mean that that the person's pov is thinking._

Max's pov

After my two week hibernation I woke up to find Hiei and myself in a jail sell. Hiei told me what happen after I went to sleep. Some how I knew Hiei was going to lose that fight, but I didn't tell him this so he wouldn't get angry. We were in that jail cell for about 6 months. One day I heard footsteps coming towards our jail cell both Hiei and I looked up to see Kurama and the diaper king Koenma. "What are you two doing here?" Hiei spat.

"I have a proposition for all three of you here. If you all work for me as spirit detectives I will clean your slates of everything, but you will be confined in the human world, what do you say?"

-_What do you think max should we take it-_ Hiei asked me mentally.

-_yes. Even though we have to be his dogs for a while it'll be a lot better than being here-_ I said er thought.

-_Agreed-_ "we accept your proposition"

"Good your first mission is to help yusuke defeat the 4 saint beasts" I raised my eyebrow on that one. "You see the saint beast have threaten the humane world with the makai insects so that we would open the barrier, but we sent in yusuke to go in and destroy the flute that is controlling the insects"

"Fine" said Hiei. After that Koenma opened a portal and we jumped in. as we were falling from the sky I saw that yusuke and an n ugly gaint with orange hair were getting bested by some low class demons. When we landed on the tree the demons dispearsed.

"It seems you could use some help" said Kurama.

"If those nothings were to much for you we're going to have some serious trouble," Hiei said while I nodded in agreement. Then all three of us jumped out of the tree.

"Well well well the thieves" Yusuke said in a bored tone.

"Hello" Kurama said sincerely.

"well what are you doing here?"

"Even that fool Koenma knew that it would take more than humane power to defeat the saint beasts" Hiei stated.

"By aiding in this mission, Koenma has assured us that we can clean our slates in spirit world"

"he he he I guess Koenma heard me complaining. Hey Kuwabara let me introduce these guys. That's Hiei and his name is Kurama"

"A pleasure"

"And this is max"

"Well I don't have a clue what's going on but I sure is nice to have a helping hand" said Kuwabaka.

"Helping is not the right word," Yusuke and Kuwabaka looked at him at that statement. "Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work as far as I'm concern we're babysitting" Kurama chuckled at Hiei's statement while I smirk.

"Listen you puny jerk face I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way"

"Lets avoid fighting, you're not worth it"

"Oh that's it" Kuwabara threw a punch at him but Hiei dodged it and he fell over.

"But you detective are a different story. I plane to take my revenge on you so consider this fair warning"

"Oh you want to ignore me huh?" again Kuwabara punched, Hiei dodged, and he fell over.

"Hiei you must face this current business before you start your own" stated Kurama.

"Don't worry three eyes if we survive this ill be glade to take you on. Now is this a perfect team or what" kuwabara glared at Hiei but Hiei just looked away. Then we started to walk towards maze castle. "Wow now this place is homey"

"So I guess we're just gonna walk right in" _what a stupid question_

"Any prize worth having usually requires a risk" stated the oh so wise Kurama.

"I say we make em come out here and fight us upfront like their not a bunch of sissies"

"Hm your sense of strategy is amazing" note the sarcasm.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?"

"Let's go" grunted Yusuke. Then we walked in, I thought I heard Kuwabara say something about a stupid door but I didn't care at the moment. While we were walking down the hall we saw a ….GAINT EYEBALL WITH WINGS GROSS.

"Welcome to maze castle" it said.

"Whoa it talked" _didn't I just state that_.

"Those who enter maze castle must be tried at the gates of betrayal"

"What do you mean tried?" asked Yusuke. _That's a good question._ It flew to the end of the hall and a piece of it opened up to show a lever. Then it flipped the switch with one of its tentacles. All of the sudden the floor rumbled.

"Uramashi…. Why did you have to ask?"

"The ceiling!" exclaimed Kurama. We all looked up to see the ceiling fall down on us. I emidiatly thought back to when I found that my house was on fire. I manipulated my molecules to become dense so that I wouldn't be crushed out of instinct.

"Heavy isn't it. Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. An accompany of gears adapts the ceilings weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of coarse there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for one person to escape leaving there friends to be crushed by the weight,"

"Dangit" said Yusuke

"The decision must be made quickly. Not even the 5 of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against you friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter maze castle. That's why it's called the gate of betrayal you fool" it laughed an evil cackle and flew off. _Somebody please shut him up._

"What until I get my hands on that bat thing" Kuwabara said. Suddenly the ceiling gat heavier.

"Stay focused on the wait or you'll kill us all"

"Oh sure blame me I bet that I'm holding up a lot more weight than you are"

"Shut it Kuwabara"

"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!"

"Don't you even considerate Hiei"

"Oh man I knew we should of played some trust games" Yusuke said threw the pain of holding the ceiling. I kept silent trying to think of a plane to get us out of here. So far it's not looking good.

_Cliffhanger._


	5. Chapter 5

_In are last episode we find are heroes……. I'm just kidding. Ha ha, once again I would like to state that I do not own anything about yu yu hakusho. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been busy with school and stuff._

Chapter 4

It seemed that every passing second that this stupid ceiling just got heavier. Of course if it was to fall I would survive but I was worried about everybody else. I can't reach them and if it were to fall I wouldn't get to them in time. "This has always been my favorite part of the trail watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceilings weight. But of course the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself, how long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us while we flatten or should I be the one?"_Oh shut up you little cretin._

"just ignore that punk stick together," after Kuwabaka said that the ceiling drop a little more. "And if anyone tries to run off I swear ill drag them back my self" Kuwabara added.

"Ha, and I suppose you think it be noble if we all die as a team," said Hiei

"That's right" retorted Kuwabara.

"Here's a thought, lets shut up and find a way out" Yusuke said. _What do you think I've been doing all this time you idiot._ "Hiei!" he exclaimed when the ceiling got lower. "You're a lot faster than any of us, well hold the ceiling up while you go flip the switch"_ that had to have been the smartest thing he said._

"You crazy!? We can't trust that guy, just look he doesn't care at all about us!"

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective," _you forgot stupid Hiei._

"Whose ugly, come here you mouse" _a mouse, please if Hiei was an animal he'd e a dragon._

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you, maybe ill handle that now"

"Yeah but I don't think quick deaths are your style" _he's right it's not his style._ Then Yusuke started to glow red with his spirit energy. "Ill let out all the spirit energy I have left to buy us a little time, just don't trip. I trust you, now go" Hiei seemed a little surprised that Yusuke trusted him so much. He looked at me and I gave him a smile and a nod of insurence. Then he became a blur and the next thing I know he was at the switch. When he reached up to pull the switch he hesitated and looked back at us.

"What's the deal, just pull the stupid switch already!" yelled out Kuwabara.

"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of earth, the four saint beasts will control the future. Be smart join us. Perhaps you can be the general of our demon army?" Hiei seemed to consider the things offer.

"Don't you dare you creep! If it wasn't for our help you still be screaming with the rest of us!" screamed Kuwabara. I wasn't worried I knew what he was doing. Then Hiei started to chuckle. "What are you laughing about?"

"Take a guess you fool,"

"Darn you," Kuwabara muttered.

"Yes you find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams!" there it goes again with that stupid laugh. The ceiling got lower, to the point where we're on our knees.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara screamed.

"A wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyway," _in the words of Boton bingo!_ Hiei jumped up and drew out his katana.

"Thanks for the clue!" and then he slashed at the thing. _Finally! _After that Hiei quickly lifted the lever.

"He came through!"Yusuke exclaimed. Then a giant boulder fell on Hiei. "Hiei!" they all crawled out to see what had happen to Hiei, while I just stood up and walked through the ceiling. Once out I saw Hiei on top of the boulder yelling at the bat.

"Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy!" Yusuke sighed with what I think to be relief. Of coarse I would to in his situation.

"Hey are you alright?"_Geese what do you think?_

"Oh yeah I just can't feel my arms right now" Hiei then jumped down from the boulder, and with a thumbs up Yusuke said, "I knew you save us you punk. But you did have me worried, heck of an actor. You know not everyone can pretend that their laughing at their dying friends,"_ when did we become friends?_

"Friends are just a crutch for the weak, and I wasn't acting,"

"Say what!" Kuwabara screamed. _Are you deaf?_

"Don't confuse it the only reason I saved you was because I might need your help!" Hiei exclaimed and walked off with me by his side. But as I walked away I still heard their conversation.

"It's his way of saying 'you're welcome' you will learn," said Kurama.

"Riiight,"responded Yusuke.

"Well he still ticks me off," after awhile of walking down the hall I hear something ring from Yusuke's pocket.

"Ahhh! What is that thing? Is it safe?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's just the communication mirror that I got from Boton,"

"Hello Yusuke, its Boton in the living world. Do you copy?"

"Yeah I…," Yusuke was then pushed to the side by Kuwabara.

"Hey what's up Boton? This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I'm taking very good care of Uramashi," _isn't it the other way around?_

"I'm so glad to hear that. I got things hear under control as well, more or less, makai insects only like to nest in depress peoples minds that narrows down my search a bit. I also found another spy for the saint beast. I just can't figure out how their getting past the barrier. See I think their demons out side the city taking orders along the wall," while she was talking the spy got up and was about to attack.

"Watch out!" screamed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Don't worry these guys are easy. The real challenge is finding these makai insects. I've only captured 15 of these buggers and I've been searching for nearly and entire day,"

"15! That's not much help!"  
"Yusuke finding people controlled by the insects' takes time," the spy got up again and Boton bonked him……it...whatever. "That's why you need to get that whistle,"

"Ok we're trying but this castle is kind of ruff,"

"Well of coarse it is no ones survived before," then she shut off the communicator. After walking down the corridor some more Yusuke stopped and turned to Kurama.

"Kurama what do you know about these four saint beasts? Boton pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows, and I didn't have a chance to ask her,"

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city spirit world intelligent virtually forgot this place existed," _have you gathered anything up yet onna?_

_No something seems to be blocking me and I can't see anything_

"What do you know?" asked Kuwabara.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies you maybe very surprised,"

"Terrified. Isn't that more like it?" said a gravelly mysterious voice.

"Who said that?!" asked Kuwabara.

"Ha ha ha. There is a door behind you. Please take it," I looked behind me and sure enough there was a door behind us. After seeing it Yusuke kicked open the door.

"Ladies first," Yusuke said sarcastically. Yusuke grabbed one of the torches on the walls and threw it to the center of the room. In the light we saw a huge rock creature. _And I thought Kuwabara was ugly_.

"Welcome trespassers,"

"Ok I'm surprised!" whimpered Kuwabara.

"I am genbu of the 4 saint beast. Do you have a request before you die?

"Yeah, tell me how a beast becomes a saint I'm lost," stated Yusuke.

"This stair well is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or dragged there once you stop breathing!" then he smashed his tail to the ground to prove his strength. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one won't feel lonely,"

"He's a rock Uramashi! How are we supposed to fight a talking rock," Kuwabara freaked.

"I will fight him," stated Kurama.

"Are you sure?" asked Yusuke.

"It will be ill advised to attack all at once without knowing his power. Besides I can hardly let Hiei have all the credit for this mission now can I?" then he walked closer to the center of the room.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that to,"

"Hey! Wouldn't we be better off if we lured him back to that drop down ceiling thing or something?!" yelled Yusuke.

"Obviously, you are underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my patner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch, he's more cut throat then I am when it comes to battle and unbelievably précised,"

"I don't know guys; he's still a talking rock,"

"Sir the first move is yours,"genbu just chuckled at that. Then I saw that his tail was seeping through the floor!

"Hey! Stone man is doing something freaky with his tail!" warned Yusuke. But it was a little to late, for when he dodged the tail pierced him in the stomach.

"Thanks to my bodies stuckcher I can become one with any kind of rock. With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail," _so he can become an igneous, metamorphic, and sedimentary rock_ (fun with geology!) during the first part of the fight Kurama just dodged him. Then he finally took out his rose whip, and used his rose whip slash. Which is always cool to see. Though I was surprised genbu put him elf together after it. He's a rock; rock shouldn't be able to fly! When he kept dodging the flying rocks I saw exactly what he was doing. I almost laughed with Yusuke and Kuwabara when Genbu put himself together without his "brain". After Kurama cut the brain rock thing Genbu exploded. Yay for explosions!

"I don't think he liked that!" _gee would you like that Kuwabara?_

"Good work Kurama!" Kurama collapsed to his knees in pain. "Hey are you ok?"

"If Kurama is injured were going to have some problems," stated Hiei.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," "naa, you earned yourself a break any way,"

"Yay, ill handle the next," _no you'll run away from the next one most likely_

_Cliffhanger_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was swampted with homework, and decorating the house. Also I was grounded from the computer for a week because my brother did something stupid. Also my mom turned our kitchen into a bakery for the holidays. Remember I don't own any yu yu hakusho stuff. Well here the next chapter._

We are standing in the stair well next to the window resting for awhile. Yusuke looks over at Kurama and asks, "Kurama how terrible is that wound?"

"Fine al long as I can walk," kurama said with a pained expression.

"He'll survive, but he is in no shape to fight. That means we have only 4 fighters left and one of them is worthless," Hiei stated.

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself short stuff," Kuwabara said with stupid look on his face.

"Maybe I'm going off on the limb here, but I think he meant you," Yusuke said with a begruntle face on.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something. What do you think I was doing for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better then me?! Nu huh!" Kuwabar looked down at his hand and I concentrated. Soon his hand started to glow blue with his spirit energy. "SPIRIT SWORD" he yelled out. An orange sword appeared in his hands made with pure spirit energy.

_The force Is weak with this one_ (get it "the force is strong in this one" but I made it weak ha ha! Well back to the story) Kuwabara swung his sword around, and barely missed the tip of it.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"See what I learned here Uramashi? I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword anymore to make it work. It just my pure energy and I bet it can beat the crap out of your spirit gun!"

"That depends on what finger I use," Yusuke said giving the bird to Kuwabara.

"Well as it turns out he's only partially worthless," said Hiei, a smirk still on his face.

"OK WANT A DIE!" Kuwabara got into a pathetic fighting stance.

"I dare you," Hiei smirked.

"HEY!" yelled out Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah let him live," _like you could kill him._ "I'm pretty sure he'll be saying sorry after he see's what else I can do. SWORD GET LONG!" after he said that his sword grew until it hit the ceiling. Some of the ceiling came crashing down on top of me, but it easily passed threw me.

"Wow it comes with a spear attachment," Yusuke sarcastically said.

"I can make it any size I want it to be. I know when Genbu showed I was, what's the word FREAKED, but that's not gonna happen for now on my friends," _we're friends?_ "Because Kuwabara got the good stuff!" he retracted his sword and then clasped. _The force is not with him._ "Don't worry guys it's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy," (Sweat drop.)  
"you're not making us look good!" Yusuke grumbled into his face. _You got that right._ Again the compact rung and Yusuke answered.

"Yusuke you got to hurry!"

"What's the matter Boton?"

"Listen Yusuke. I think the saint beast have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch by an elementary school!"(Let's skip most of the call because to me it's kind of pointless) suddenly a roar erupted through the castle.

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I gotta hunch it's our next enemy!" ._what was your first clue._

"Yusuke! Wait!" yelled Boton.

"Sorry I'll have to call you later!" Yusuke hung up the compact. Another roar ripped through.

"Its byakko, and he doesn't sound very pleased," explained Kurama. Another roar and the ceiling stated to clasps. _Not again!_

"LETS GO!" yelled Yusuke. We ran to the door way at the end of the hall, and I faintly heard Kuwabara say that this was dangerous. No duh! We ran up some more stairs, and when we reach the top I saw the biggest tiger of my life, and he was disgusting. He was obviously a white tiger, and he had a green main. He was in nothing but a caveman/Tarzan outfit. (Can anyone say ewwww?)

"Tiger," I heard Hiei mutter.

Intruders will pay for coming so far into my territory!" Byakko yelled out.

"It's huge!" Kuwabara freaked.

"It's a shame they don't have him in a zoo," Yusuke said sarcastically. I quietly chuckled to that. Hiei smirked and stepped up.

"I'll go,"

"Back off didn't I say I'll take the next one," Byakko roared, and Kuwabara immediately stopped his approach toward byakko.

"Do not think you're dominant just because you tore apart Genbu. He was weak! He could talk to the demons in the city threw the castel walls. That's why we didn't kill him ourselves, but I'm a real beast. I have been caged in this place for far to long without prey, without bones, without blood until now. Humans I will rip you apart, and eat you myself!" _we get it now shut up._

"Gee that's nice," said Yusuke.

"Hiei, Kurama, Max I'll feed your body to the fuugaki!" Byakko roared, and with it part of the castle broke apart. There was only a strip of path left that led to the circular area in the middle.

"Apparently this guy likes to brake things with the sound of his voice," _that's called maslta (spl?) Yusuke._

"It's a long trip to the ground. I'll send you all there with the sound of my roar unless you fight me, of course you r weak bodies will be broken eigther way," Byakko said with a sinister smile.

"Monster, you think you're so tough," Kuwabara growled out stepping forward.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke said while blocking Kuwabara.

"STEP OFF!" Kuwabara walked right on.

"Dang it,"

"You really think you can beat him?" Hiei questioned him.

"Well of coarse half pint, infact I'm not scared at all," _I doubt that_.

"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness," Yusuke asked sarcastically. I smirked at Kuwabara's actions.

"Leave me alone Uramashi I'm just scared of heights!" Kuwabara started to cross the strip of stone to get to the arena.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough!"

"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You don't believe you can over power me with just one humane can you?" Byakko questioned.

Once Kuwabara reached the arena he yelled, "lets fight Byakko monster!" After that statement Byakko laughed.

"Oh please I can't stay angry if you make me laugh," Byakko chuckled out.

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can nock your lights out!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Stop it. I can tear you to little pieces with nothing but the hairs of my main," Byakko stated confidently.

""oh really?" Byakko then pulled four strands of his main out and blew on them. Then four beasts came and surrounded Kuwabara.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry, and you are the perfect new meat. They don't like sharing either so you might be in a little tug of war," after he explain this one of the beast jumped towards Kuwabara, and got him in the shoulder.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled out in concern.

"That was a freebee," Kuwabara said after he got back up. Then he summoned his spirit sword.

"So you are able to use your spirit energy as a weapon. Very impressive, but I afraid it wont help with your survival for very long," Byakko said. The beast came charging at Kuwabara, and Kuwabara charged them. He swatted at one but it jumped, and slashed at him.

"Get your back against the wall!" Yusuke yelled out. But Kuwabara just kept swinging around.

"He has no strategy. He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter. That's no way to survive!" I nodded my head in agreement with Hiei's statement.

"Kuwabara! Let me take'em instead I know you want to fight this one, but there's way to many of those things to swing a sword at. My shotgun blast just makes more sense ok! Come on Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. But Kuwabara didn't seem to listen, and kept fighting. (Start sappy music.) Byakko laughed.

"If your going to take the time to switch then you might as well all fight me at once. After all nothing gives me more pleasure then a big group kill," _oh shut up you stupid cat._

"Ok Kuwabara, I don't care if you retreat or not I'm coming in to help!" hearing Yusuke this time Kuwabara turned around.

"Stay right there. I'm not asking for help and if you come up here I'll swear that I turn this sword on you. I'm no wimp Uramashi, and I'm not stopping till byakko comes, and kills me himself!" Kuwabara yells.

"Don't say that," Yusuke said.

"If that's your choice of death then fine. Beast you may now tear off his arms, and legs, and fight them amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me so that I may finish him,"

"Sorry monsters, but you can't. Genkai just fix these arms, and I'm not breaking them again," Kuwabara said while running away from the beast. Yusuke ran across the walk way and yelled,

"Hey don't die for being stubborn you dope! Let me take over! There's no way you can beat those beast by swinging your sword around. THINK ABOUT!" after that Kuwabara appeared to be thinking about Yusuke's words. Then he turned around, and was running back to us. _So after all that he turns back. Shouldn't been out there in the first place._

"There you see in the end the fool runs away," Hiei stated.

"He won't make it," Kurama stated sadly.

Don't worry, I'll go as soon as he screams for help," Yusuke said confidently. Kuwabara suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge and turned around.

"Who in the world said anything about escaping," he said. "SWORD GET LONGER!" then he speared all the beast in a row. We all stared at him in surprise. "Its true I couldn't win by swinging my sword. But I could win by stabbing once I got all four of these suckers lined up," Kuwabara explained. _That was actually smart._

"Ha! Nice one Kuwabara!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Yes he actually did something clever," Hiei agreed.

"Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous of me just cause I'm good!"  
"But what are you gonna do now?" Yusuke questioned.

"I don't know some sort of monster beef shish kabob now,"

"Ha ha! Those beast are still apart of me, and even though there changed up doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need more energy!" Byakko yelled out. The beast turned red and cased Kuwabara back to us. We stepped aside and Kuwabara ran around the building.

"Do you think he know it's a circle?" Hiei questioned. Once Kuwabara made it around he connected the two ends of his sword together.

"I don't believe this," _neither do I Byakko._

"That's just a little move I like to call monster beast donaught," Kuwabara said.

"Idiot," Hiei stated.

"I think monster donaught is a perfect name," Kurama said. _You do?_

Excuse me sir. I don't like this one. Do you have chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke joked.

"My own prey mocks me. I will not tolerate that!" Byakko growled out.

"You best get ready to tolerate a lot more you poor excuse for a cat,"

"My own prey. I can not allow this disgrace to continue," Byakko stated. Then he roared, and a bolt of lightning came and destroyed the building, and beast behind us.

"Tear up the castle however you want, but it doesn't change the fact that your little monster are beat, and you're about to be next," Kuwabara smirked while heading back to the platform. Byakko punched out a wall out of his anger.

"Stupid human. I'm the white tiger Byakko, one of the four saint beast, and the greatest predator that ever lived," _yeah yeah we get it SHUT UP ALREADY!_

"Yeah yeah I think you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara. NOW LETS GO!" Byakko then jumped of the platform he was on, and on to the arena to fight Kuwabara, and his size made Kuwabara puny. _Geeze if I was there I'd barely reach his knee!_

"What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?" Yusuke asks. _7 out of 10._

"I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain dose not,"

"What's that?"

"If your sword is your most powerful weapon then you can not hurt me, and to tell you the truth. You'd be better off attacking me with your little finger nails,"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara yelled and charged. (And I'm going to skip the fight again. Sorry not that confident.)

_That's it for this chapter. On the next I'll pick up after the fight between Byakko, and Kuwabara. Sorry I don't want to chance the fact that I would make the fight suckish. If you want to know what happens watch the episode. If you guys have any suggestions on the story please tell me, they are welcomed. Well bye._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

_Hello my readers in this chapter my oc max finally gets some action. I'm also starting the chapter after Kuwabara defeats Byakko because I'm not good describing them. Remember I don't own yu yu hakusho only max. I'll shut up now and let you read……bye._

_-I can't believe Kuwabara figured out how to beat Byakko! -_ I thought to Hiei.

_-Yes it's the second time the idiot did something clever.-_

"And down he goes!" laughed Yusuke.

"The amount of spirit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than what Byakkos' body could contain," Kurama explained.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me!" Yusuke laughed out again. At that I almost laughed at the comment.

"Quiet Uramashi! I'm trying to concentrate hear ok? I have to breathe in the guys' fumes. It's filled with my spirit energy," Kuwabara said sitting on the ground, breathing in the fumes around him.

"Actually, your energy returned to you automatically," said Kurama.

"Oh! A…. well you can never be to safe right?"

"Hey I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara I haven't even broken a sweat yet," Yusuke joked.

"Very funny Uramashi, you're taking the next one," at this I actually did giggled a little bit, but it did not go unheard.

"Did you just laugh at something?" Yusuke yelled out. But right at that moment Yusukes' communicator went off. (Again I'm skipping the call.) Boton just hung up when Kuwabara grabbed the communicator.

"See you later Boton!"  
"She hung up. You can't be to injured if you still flirting," Yusuke grumped.

"Well shall we go?" Kurama asked. Then we heard a roar that sounded too familiar. "He's alive," then the platform we were on started to crumble. "Hurry its clasping!" when we reached the beginning of the corridor we heard an all too familiar voice.

"So human you proven to be quit a worthy prey,"

"Aren't you dead yet?" Kuwabara asked. _Obviously not numbskull._

"Very much alive, and to award your strength I will invite you to my lair, my room of hell,"

"And if we say no?" Kurama asked.

"You don't want to say no," Byakko laughed out.

"Just lead the way Byakko. I'll go wherever you want," Kuwabara stated. After walking through the corridor for a while we reach a door, and opened it. When we did a burst of hot air came over us.

""oh that's great now we're walking into a preheated oven," Yusuke grumbled.

"Who cares as long as it leads to Byakko," Kuwabara responded.

"Ok you go first," Yusuke retorted. I got tired of there squabbles and went on ahead. "Hey what's his problem?"

"Come on," Kurama urged. When we reached the end we came upon a room filled with lava, and had a few pillars in jumping distance.

"Give me a break!" Yusuke said. "I guess 'room of hell' wasn't just a clever name," both Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked down below the ledge we were on. "That's,"

"Lava," Kuwabara finished for Yusuke. He tore of a piece of his shirt and tossed it into the lava. It burned up before it even reached the lava. "We better not fall into that guys," _oh, I was so looking forward to swim in it._

"I fine view isn't it," we heard some one say. We looked up to see Byakko standing on one of the pillars, without a scratch on him. "This is my private chamber. I come here to play,"

"No way he's back to normal!" Kuwabara yelled out.

"Monster you piss me off," _I agree with Yusuke_.

"As you have already discovered this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches," Byakko explained. "So does anyone have the courage to come, and challenge me?"

"You bet i do circus freak! You think you got so much power!" Yusuke rant till Kuwabara put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey leave him to me Uramashi,"

"Let the sword man come, he, and I have a very pressing score to settle,"

"You got that right Byakko, and this time I'm beating you up in ways the vet can't even fix,"

"There's no need to push your self," Hiei stated. "You have fought well enough now let Yusuke take over the battle so that you may heal in the small chance we may need you later," _hey! What about me Hiei!?_

_(Third pov)_

"Sorry Hiei but I just don't think I can do that. See I got this thing called a code, and it says no matter how ugly a fight gets I always finish it even if it means frisking my life,"

"Humph a human with an honor code," then Kuwabara looked surprised about something, and started to look around.

"Hey wait a minuet. Were did the other shrimp go?" then everybody else looked around to find that Max was missing.

"I don't know he was here a second ago," Yusuke said.

"Look there," Kurama said while pointing to one of the pillars. Everyone else looked to see Max standing on it ready to fight.

"Hey! I said that I will take him on!" but max just ignored Kuwabaras' whining. Hiei laughed at the current predicament.

"It seems like Max would like a turn! Go on Max, and show this buffoon how to really fight," max nodded her head.

"Wait a sec I just noticed something. He doesn't have any spirit energy! How is he going to fight Byakko!?" Kuwabara panicked.

"Don't worry you fool, Max knows what to do,"

"Yes Max may not have any spirit energy, but she handle Byakko just find without it," but Kuwabara, and Yusuke didn't listen to Kurama and kept panicking.

"Alright little man, I'll give you a chose. You can either perish by the lava, or be eaten by me," Byakko said with a smirk on his face. Max just drew out her katana's. "Very well, but I will tell you that I will not use the same tactic I used as I did for you friend," Byakko started to power up for an attack. Then he released an energy ball from his mouth, and Max made a move to block it with her Katana.

"No Max you mustn't touch! GET AWAY!" Kurama yelled. So Max jumped to another pillar, but while she jumped her hat flew off her head, and her long blond hair came billowing behind her. Her hat flew back to the others, and after Kuwabara, and Yusuke looked at the hat at their feet for a bit. They looked up at Max to see her long blond hair. They both got a shock look on their faces.

"MAX IS A GIRL!?" the both yelled out while pointing at her.

"HN, it's about time they figured it out," Hiei looked back at the Pillar that she was on to see that it was destroyed.

"Do you like it? I call it my tiger scream," Byakko explained.

"Amazing, for years I have heard of a fighter that could destroy molecular bonds with the sound of his voice, and now I've met him," Hiei said.

"So what would have happen if Max blocked it?" Yusuke asked

"It would have caused an chained reaction and destroyed her soul," Kurama explained. Max didn't look bothered by this. Byakko kept shooting tiger screams at Max and she kept dodging them. Then he stopped.

"You are mine now little girl," Byakko said.

"What are you talking about you stupid cat?" Max asked.

"I might have not hit you with my tiger scream, but I have destroyed any chance of you escaping. There are no mare pillars with in jumping distance for you except the one I'm standing on," Byakko explained smugly. Max noticed that there was one in the middle of them that he had forgotten. But as soon as she did he destroyed that one two. "I'm sorry the small ones are so easy to look over. I'll ask again. Would you rather burn in the lava, or be eaten by me?" after he asked that Max jumped, but half way over the distance she started to fall. "I was just kidding you would have never reached me," Byakko laughed. But just before Max hit the lava she stopped in mid air and jumped again toward Byakko, and sliced him with her Katanas making him fall over the edge. Max couldn't stop her, and fell over the edge also. Everyone gasped, and ran over to the pillar they were on. When they saw no sign of Max Yusuke dropped to his knees

"We're supposed to be protecting the world but who is protecting us?" he cried.

(Maxs' pov)

"We're supposed to be protecting the world but who is protecting us?" Yusuke cried out. I climbed up to the ledge of the pillar and pulled my self up. Yusuke was on his knees crying about something, and Kuwabara and his head hanging down. Kurama and Hiei were neutral. I walked up behind them.

"What are you blubbering about Yusuke?" everyone looked up, and turned around to see me.

"Y-y-you're alive?!" both Kuwabara, and Yusuke asked.

"Yes, it would take more than that to kill me. Can I have my hat back?" Hiei handed me the hat and I place it back on my head, but backwards this time, and I didn't bother tucking in my hair.

"Hey why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"I felt that it wasn't necessary, and Kuwabara I wouldn't go on a date with you if you were the last man on earth," I said after I read his mind.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"Yeah just what kind of demon are you?" Yusuke questioned.

"I am neither demon nor Human,"

"Ok than what the heck are you?" he asked again.

"I am a mutant. We should continue we wasted enough time here," I said, ignoring the questioning looks I got. Behind me I heard Kurama explaining to Yusuke, and Kuwabara what I meant and what powers I have. I walked across the room and went through the door that was there. Kuwabara was behind me, and walked into the door. Kurama then stepped up, and opened the door for him. Kuwabara puffed out his chest, and tried to compose himself, and walked on. Yusuke was right behind him snickering about the incident.

_That's it for this chapter you guys. How'd you like the fight scene, if you would call it that? Please review my story._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_Hey guys sorry for the long updates. I guess I'm just a slow updater, and I'm more of a reader than a write, so please be patient. I just had been so busy with school and church. So if there is anyone that is still out there waiting for me I would like at least four reviews please, just to know I still have readers. Just remember that I don't own anything except the Max._

We are running up another set of stairs after my battle with Byakko. _What's with all the fricken stairs?_ We saw a bright light at the top of the stairs, and when we got there we found our selves in a chamber with 15 doors.

"What you're kidding me!" Yusuke yelled out.

"It appears we have found a maze in maze castle," stated Hiei.

"No kidding," I replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense," Yusuke grounded out.

"We must beware. It is something of a legend," Kurama explained. "In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city. Hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts, none succeeded. The beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who made it to the castle forfeit their lives in this maze. There are 15 doors all but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts, unavoidable traps lie in the correct passage way, so you see a poor choice seals our fate," he continued.

"Maybe for you guys, but not for me," I said with a bored look on my face.

"You just like to rub in the fact that you can walk through stuff don't you," Kuwabara said glaring at me.

"Just a little bit," I said while showing how much I meant by using my thumb and forefinger.

"Ok mister sensitive the one's all yours," said Yusuke. Kuwabara closed his eyes in concentration then he opened them with a serious look on his face.

"The second door on the left," he said, still with that look on his face.

"You heard the man let's go," Yusuke ordered.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei questioned. _Good question._

"I'm sorry Shorty but maybe it's not your thing, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one. I know there something big behind that door, something scary," Kuwabara said all seriously. He opened the door, and behind that door was a cute little mouse.

"That's big, and scary?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Kuwabara screamed saying how he hates mice.

"Jeeze Kuwabara and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic," Yusuke said dramatically. We walked down the dank hallway for a little while with the occasional mouse, or rat running by. When we reached the end of it we came upon two large doors with stone dragons on either side. Then lightning flashed dramatically threw the window illuminating the chamber.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked with a sneer.

"Perhaps, that is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging from the odor I say the beast is there," Kurama explained.

"Yeah and he doesn't fell nice," Kuwabara stated.

"How can someone feel nice?" I question with a raised brow.

"JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Kuwabara. After that the doors opened by themselves, and we walked into the room. The room was a blinding white with fog every where.

"These fogs Kurama stated.

"It must be some form of spirit energy coming from our beast's body," Hiei explained. Then the fog thickened and we stated to hear deep voice around us.

"You have done well to come this far," the voice said, "but I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where that voice coming from?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I don't know," Yusuke answered. "Come on out dragon this whole hide and seek thing is getting lame!" then the fog swirled around and a figured appeared when it dispersed. He was tall, taller than Kuwabara, had blue skin, black hair, and he wore a blue robe thing with a golden dragon on the shoulders.

"As you requested," he said.

"A GAINT!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Wow, I feel puny," I said.

"You may call me Seiryu I am hear now to end your lives intruders," he said as he bowed.

"Wow this one actually has some manners," I said.

"Well he's no dragon, but he is ugly," Yusuke stated.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Yusuke," I drawled. By the look on Seiryu's face, I'd have to say he didn't like the comment we made.

"It is not wise to say such things to your executioner," it seems like he sense something and narrowed his eyes, "it appears we have another guest." _Another guest? What dose he mean by that._

"Uh guys, not sure how to tell you this but…." Kuwabara stuttered out.

"It's coming from behind us!"Hiei exclaimed. We all looked behind us to see who would come through the doors. I started to hear big loud foot steps, and then the doors began to open to reveal….BYAKKO!

"You must help me," he said weakly.

"You're joking," said Yusuke.

"Please Seiryu, these cowards; they tricked me in my own layer. They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me recover," Byakko pleaded.

"What dose it take to kill this guy?" Yusuke questioned.

"I don't know I was certain that I had knocked him into the lava," I stated.

"Weakling, how dare you dishonor us further!" exclaimed Seiryu.

"Please Seiryu," begged Byakko.

"You are no longer welcome hear. You are a disgrace," Seiryu stated as he went into an offensive position.

"No Seiryu I can help you destroy them!" Byakko pleaded.

"ICE DRAGON!" Seiryu yelled throughing what seemed to be a single punch. When it was over Byakko was incased in ice. Then he punched him again and Byakko fell to pieces.

"What the…," Kuwabara started to say.

"He's frozen," Yusuke pointed out.

"You were right about my fog of energy. By lowering it to subzero temperature I can wrap my enemy in ice," he explained.

"You heartless b****** how could you kill off your own friend?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Seiryu why?" Byakko's head asked then it coughed up blood and died with a tear in its eye. I had a little mental freak out when his head started talking.

"He was a weapon not a friend, and like a cheap sword he rusted," Seiryu explained.

"This race of beast has no loyalty. Alliances are strictly formed to gain power," Kurama stated.

"I don't care what kind of race they are. It's never right to kill your own team mate especially if they ask for help!" Kuwabara yelled.

"This guy pushed me too far. HE'S DEAD!" Yusuke growled out, about to walk over to Seiryu with his fist raised.

"Save your anger," Yusuke stopped and looked over at Hiei, "you can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine." Then Hiei walked over to Seiryu.

"Aww shall you be first Hiei?" Seiryu questioned. Then Hiei took off his cloak, leaving him shirtless, and threw it on Byakko's severed frozen head. "What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for this amateur? From your actions at the gate of betrayal, I was hoping you would have more of a warrior's spirit."

"he's a puzzle isn't he?" everyone but Hiei and Seiryu looked over at Kurama, "In times before I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live with his own honor code with very complex rules, but one thing for certain never before have I seen Hiei use such of an amount of his spirit energy."

"I would have to agree with Kurama, I have never seen Hiei do that kind of act before," I stated

"Good as long as he kicks some but," Yusuke grunted. Then everyone put their attention back on the fight.

"I assure you Hiei it is not to late to join are ranks. Prostrate yourself before my master and he will give you power, and vain beyond what you have ever tasted," Seiryu said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei then smirked, "there last words you know."

{ff to the end of the fight with Hiei's arm and leg frozen}

"so you have escaped but you are wounded," then Hiei started to laugh, "why are you laughing?"

"so what if you rice trick can kill your wounded friend, it won't kill me," Hiei smirked as the ice shattered from his, arm and leg.

"that's impossible I shall give one finale blow," Seiryu stopped his attack when blood started to drip from his forehead.

"I don't think so," Hiei stated confidently. Then Seiryu started to glow, and then explode into sparkly dust. _ I hope I don't breathe him in._ Yusuke started to giggle like an idiot, and ran over to Hiei.

"when did he attack?" Kuwabara questioned with a dumb look.

"don't feel bad Kuwabara I couldn't see it either after the initial hit," Kurama sympathized, before he walked over to Hiei as well.

"shorties a lot cooler than I thought!" Kuwabara exclaimed with a huge toothy grin.

"of course he is you doofuse," I said as I smirked, and there goes the grin.

"you made FRENCH FRIES out of that guy!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama questioned.

"only 16," was his short answer.

"16 dang it! And here I can only keep tack of 7or 8," Yusuke pouted.

"that's nothing meager, after the first hit I only saw flashes of light," Kurama admitted.

"I couldn't even see the flashes," Kuwabara said depressingly. _Humph pathetic._ Then everyone stared at me.

"what?"

"well how many did you see max?" asked Yusuked.

"16 of course," I stated as I turned my head away with a smirk.

"man this isn't good. If you those moves the next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed," Yusuke said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"maybe," Hiei said coolly. After that Hiei and I turned away from Yusuke's surprised, and confused face, and went over to retrieve his cloak. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. Now we are back to running up the endless amount of stairs. _I'm beginning to HATE stairs._ Suddenly Kuwabara stopped with a shocked expression.

"what now? Got cramps?" Yusuke asked annoyed.

"my whole brain just felt like an ice cube. Something bad is happening, I think, back on Earth," he explained.

"no telling how long we've been here. The beast most likely organized a counter assault, using the maikai insects," Kurama hypothesized.

"only one more. Lets not waist time," Hiei said.

**Just a reminder I would love to know if a still have readers. So you guys out there please I would love it if I have four more reviews before my next update. Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry for not updating in awhile. My computer was acting up, and I couldn't do anything and by the tie it was fixed I had to go to camp. Now m back but I have another problem. You see

like a lot of other people I watch the series for my fanfiction o get an idea on what the characters should do but I can't get any sound out of my computer. Everything is plugged in but it says that I

don't have an audio system. And you guys I now your thinking read the manga, and you know what I did, or at least I tried. But I don't get the manga. In fact I can't read it because it's so confusing.

So until this problem is fixed I have to put my story on hiatus. I think that the word you use for when you're not updating for awhile. Anyway, am sorry guys' ill try to fix it as fast as you can. But you

know what there are lots of stories out there and if you guys find any good romance stories about the guys I listed on my profile send it to me I would like to read it. I hope you guys understand

what's happening so later.


	10. ATTENTION

Attention to anyone of my readers I have left! I'm sorry for the wait on the updates. But with this being my last year of high school and all the house

projects and chores I have, I just didn't have any time. And when I did have time I didn't feel like writing. But now that I reread my stories I realized

that I made my character to much like a marysue. AND I HATE MARYSUES. How doesn't unless you write them. So in a few days I'll be deleting this

story and put up a new on that I've been thinking of with a new character. And sorry no she is not going to a mutant. This one is actually going to be

a demon, and the story is going to be set around the time of yukina being saved. So thank you for reading this story, the reviews, and for not

sending any hate mail. Also if you have any ideas for my new story I would love to hear them just send me an email.

Love you all

Dagset8


	11. important message

Ok I'm finally going to get back into writing. But I'm not going to continue this story. As I said in the previous update I'm going to delete this story eventually. But after receiving some messages on asking me to continue with this story I decided to put this up for adoption. If anybody would like to continue this story, just pm me and make sure you don't take all the credit.

I'll leave it up for about a month, or until I figure out how to delete it, after that the story is gone and I'll have my full attention on my other story that I'll now continue.

Thanks for the reviews,

Dagset8


End file.
